A lesson from Sirius
by Fannyballet
Summary: Remus has never wanked before, and Sirius thinks it is important to teach him how.


'' you're shitting me, Moony!'' Sirius exclaimed, not caring at all everyone in their dormitory heard him. '' It can't be right!''

'' Sirius, would you please lower your tone?'' Remus shushed him, hating himself for not putting a silencing charm around his bed. (For his defense, putting a silencing charm around your bed in a dorm full of boys meant one thing in particulary, and he did _not_ want his friends to think about him doing that.)

'' How is it possible!?'' Sirius kept on yelling, and Remus cringed.

'' Can we please talk about something else?'' He asked, shy. Really, if Padfoot kept asking him question, he'd throw himself off the astronomy tower.

'' What the bloody fuck wrong's with you two?'' James' head poked through the curtain. '' We can hear you lads from here to the dungeons!''

'' Moony never wanks.'' Sirius spoke, and Remus felt his ears burning up. James had a shocked expression on his face, making Remus bury his face into a pillow. Yes, he definitely would throw himself off the astronomy tower.

Or maybe he'd just push Sirius.

''Why?'' James asked, dumbfounded. Remus looked up at him.

''Because I don't need to.'' He tried to sound confident.

'' That's a load of bullshit, Moony. '' Sirius answered back. '' Everyone wanks, Remus.''

''apparently, no.'' James laughed.

'' James, you're not helping. '' Sirius told his best friend. He turned to Moony. '' Have you ever tried it, at least?''

Remus did not answer. His best mates just looked at him as if he had just sprouted wings.

'' Good Godric, You're not normal, moony! '' James shook his head.

'' We'll have to remedy to that, mate. '' Sirius rolled up is sleeves. James jumped out of bed, probably returning to his. '' Oi! What a pussy!''

Remus wrapped his arms around his body, as if it could bring him protection. '' you're not serious, are you...?''

''why, yes I am.'' He joked, making Remus roll his eyes. '' no, I truly am, Remus. Your bollocks must be blue by now. ''

'' my bollocks are perfectly fine, thank you. ''

Sirius ignored him, thinking for a while. He then spoke: '' You do get hard, do you?''

''Sirius!'' Remus grounded him. '' You can't ask questions like that... It's... private.''

'' Just answer the question Moony.''

'' Yes''

'' alright,'' Sirius tied his hair back. '' take them trousers off. ''

''WHAT?''

'' Oh, come on. I've seen plenty of todgers in my life.'' It was true, Sirius had been known for getting around. '' Come on, get it off. '' Remus groaned, but unbuttoned.

'' this is embarrassing. '' He sighed, but completely took off his trousers.

'' want me to do it too?'' Sirius grinned.

'' no, it's okay.'' But it was too late, because Sirius had already taken off his slacks, and was already stroking himself through his pants.

'' Now, let your willy out. '' Remus laughed, this was way too weird. He did anyway. He was half-hard, ashamed to admit it was partly from seeing Sirius rub himself.

'' what do I do?''

'' Wrap your hand around yourself. '' He did so, but loosely. '' now pull. '' he did, but did not feel anything. '' does it feel good?''

'' I don't know?''

'' Come on, Moony, you're gonna have to be a bit more precise.'' Sirius' hand was inside his underwear, and he was now grabbing himself. Remus was careful not to look, and Sirius noticed it. '' Blimey, mate. How are you going to learn if you don't look?'' He chuckled. Seeing how Remus was still shy, he decided he'd do it first to show him how good it was. '' I'll go first. Watch carefully, moon moon.'' The animagus grabbed firmly his prick, gathering a bit of precum before stroking it once. He stroked faster, pumping his hips into his fist, as if he was alone in his bed. He actually forgot Remus was there until he heard a stifled moan. Sirius opened his eyes, not realising he had closed them. The werewolf was now resting on his elbows, biting his lips, staring hard at his mate. His pants formed a tent.

'' Like what you see?'' Sirius cockily asked, and Remus chuckled. Leave it to Sirius to joke in a situation like that. Still, Remus was so turned on, he had to fight the urge to kiss Sirius.

'' Sirius...'' Remus groaned when his friend spit in his hand to slick his prick. He even snaked his own hand down his body to palm himself. Sirius was already a bad influence.

Sirius could now feel his orgasm approaching. For his defense, seeing Moony was quite an arousing experience. He stroked faster, his breathing harsh, and biting his lips hard. He tried holding it, but when Remus lightly caressed his thigh, he was a goner.

He came with a groan, unloading on the bed, making a mental note to clean it up later. It took his a few seconds to get back to reality, but when he did, Remus was looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

'' Wow...'' He whistled. Sirius grinned.

'' Now it's your turn...'' Remus smiled, when Sirius expected him to blush.

'' Okay.'' The wolf slid his pants off his legs, and sat against the plush pillows on his bed. ''That okay?'' He asked Sirius, who nodded.

Once he was comfortable, Remus grabbed his prick, and stroked steadily. His breathing quickened. Sirius smirked.

'' Is that good, my dear moony?'' He teased him. Remus groaned.

'' It's... bearable.'' Moony lied obviously, increasing his strokes.

'' Tell me all about it. How good it is?'' Sirius got closer to his friend, whispering almost in his ear.

'' It's.. ah... Oh!'' Remus panted, hips lifting off the bed. '' I love it, Pads!''

'' you're so hot, Moony... Wanking like a pro.. but I know you're a little virgin.. wanking real fast, and hard.'' Sirius talked dirty, licking the shell of Remus' ear.

'' Yes, Yes! OH.. so good, Sirius! AH, OH! Yes, wanking for you!'' Remus fucked his fist rapidly. He suddenly stopped.

'' What? Why did you stop?'' Sirius asked, and Remus breathed hard.

'' I think.. I.. Nevermind, Padfoot. Thanks for showing me. It felt great.'' Remus started to get under the covers, obviously getting ready to sleep.

'' What, Remus? Tell me, please?'' He refused to leave until his student tell him what was wrong.

'' It kinda felt like..oh, merlin that's embarrassing... It felt like I was going to... Pee. '' the golden eyed boy mumbled. Sirius roared with laughter, holding his stomach. '' you don't have to laugh, y'know.''

'' I know, I'm sorry, Moony. It's just funny 'cause you're so clueless, it's actually very cute!'' Remus blushed. '' You were on the verge of having an orgasm, mate.'' He could see Remus was lost, so he explained.'' It's the climax of wanking. It feels like you're going to pee, but it's not piss. It's actually much better.''

Remus got back to wanking, still feeling heat pool in his belly. As he masturbated, he could feel it get bigger and bigger until it almost burned. Then, the sensation exploded, and he was cumming so hard he was shaking and Sirius had to hold him. He painted his stomach with white stripes, then fell back on the bed, but not before smacking his lips against Sirius'.

When they stopped snogging, Remus chuckled tiredly. Scrambling for his wand, he intended to clean his mess, but Sirius surprised him by licking off the semen on his stomach.

'' So, you've had your first wank'' Sirius' grin was huge.

'' Yes...'' Remus was exhausted. He just wanted to crawl into bed, and sleep for weeks. '' Is it always like that after?'' he asked, his eyes closing.

'' no... I guess it was just because it's your first.'' Sirius smiled, getting up to put back on his pants.''

'' Stay with me, '' The werewolf mumbled. Sirius smiled and snuggled up close to him.

After a while, Sirius spoke. '' Moony?''

'' Whut?'' A sleepy moony answered.

'' next time, can I pull you off?''

Before Remus could answer, James yelled from his bed.

'' As much as I'm happy Remus finally got to toss one off, mind I remind you that you did not put a silencing charm on, and that some of us are not interested in learning about gay sex?''

Sirius laughed, and remus blushed. '' laugh all you want Prongs, but at least I got some action, compared to you and a certain redhead.''

The next morning, at breakfast, they were all surprised to see Lily Evans slapping James across the face, yelling : '' How dare you ask me if I masturbate, James Potter!?''


End file.
